


Battle With Reason

by Yusuke (foxjar)



Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner, Shin Megami Tensei: Nocturne
Genre: Anal Sex, Bets & Wagers, Canon Era, Demon Sex, Dubious Consent, M/M, Rough Sex, Sexual Content, Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2019-11-15 05:15:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18067277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxjar/pseuds/Yusuke
Summary: Raidou has high hopes for Naoki's future.The Demifiend has other plans.





	Battle With Reason

**Author's Note:**

  * For [surskitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/surskitty/gifts).



When Raidou offers him a contract, Naoki almost accepts immediately. His lips move to form the word “yes” before he can stop himself, but he bites back his response. At first, he’s only half-looking at Raidou; his eyes are focusing on the pulsating red wall of the labyrinth, the veiny tendrils rippling along its surface.

Raidou has been respectful, unlike most of the other entities he’s had to deal with since the Conception began. He gave Naoki one of the candelabrum he needed to journey further into the labyrinth, and he put up an admirable fight. While he made his stance clear — wanting Naoki to overcome this demonic affliction of his to utilize his powers for “good” — he has yet to manipulate him to further his own goals.

 _Or maybe he’s trying to right now,_ Naoki thinks, his eyes snapping back to Raidou’s. They’re a steel gray, like his own, but there’s so much humanity in them; so much misplaced hope.

Maybe when Raidou looks at him, he sees himself, too.

“Okay,” Naoki says, nodding his assent as if reluctant. “I accept.”

When Gouto explains there being a monetary transaction to cement the contract, he almost laughs. Maybe Raidou is one of the only honest people left in the world; the sort of person who bargains with promises and trust, rather than feats of strength.

Raidou pulls two Mahjong tiles from his pocket to determine the cost, which strikes Naoki as odd. Having a price put on his companionship and loyalty — without even asking his opinion — irritates him. He can feel his skin grow warm, and he can feel the power coursing through him.

Maybe it wasn’t so long ago that Naoki himself was human, but that doesn’t matter anymore. He’s long past the point of no return.

“I have a better idea,” he says, his voice full of a smug pride he only acquired after being manipulated by countless entities in the Vortex World. “For the tile with one on it, you get me. If it’s the tile with nine on it, I get you.”

Gouto starts to protest, but Raidou raises his hand to quiet him. When he tosses the small blocks in the air, Naoki can almost taste the naive human — his sweat, his blood. It’s a feral possessiveness he feels as his demon side rages, and he lets it fester as he clenches his hands at his sides.

Raidou shows him his hand: he caught the nine tile first. Now, Naoki does let out a grin as the devil summoner instructs his feline companion to leave them alone for a few minutes.

“It won’t take long,” Raidou says, assuring his friend.

_Oh, I wouldn’t be so sure about that._

Before Naoki can decide on what to do — how to break this fragile, oblivious creature — Raidou asks for his name. His voice is calm, as if he has no idea the sort of demon who stands before him, and it surprises him.

“My name’s Naoki.”

Raidou smiles; such a small smirk, he almost misses it.

“It’s nice to meet you, Naoki.”

 _I doubt you’ll be thinking that for much longer,_ he thinks, as he shoves Raidou onto the labyrinth floor. There’s still that hopeful look in his eyes — that trust — but there’s something guarded, too.

Naoki climbs on top of him, his hands pinning Raidou to the ground. There’s no way he’d be able to push him away if he tried, but that might be even worse. He doesn’t try anything; he just accepts him.

Raidou’s clothes are left in tatters before long, and still he does not refuse him. Shredding his clothes had been an attempt to scare him — to exert his power — but it didn’t work, which further angers Naoki.

When he works his fingers inside of the boy beneath him, Raidou gasps. It sends a jolt of excitement through the Demifiend, causing his marks to start to flicker. They heat up his body as he teases Raidou with his fingers; claiming him.

When Raidou began summoning demons, he probably never thought he’d end up having sex with one. There’s so little human left in himself, even if Raidou disagrees, as he reaches out with his hand to touch Naoki’s face. It’s cool against his skin, but before he can fall too much into the caress — so soft, and so human — he swats the hand away.

He’s hard just thinking about how fragile Raidou is beneath him, and when he pushes his cock inside, he feels a new sort of bliss. His hands wrap around those delicate hips, keeping Raidou still as he fucks him.

Finally, Naoki feels powerful again; untouchable, and like no one could ever hope to match him. But then he makes the mistake of opening his eyes, wanting to watch as Raidou squirms beneath him, but instead, he’s looking at him through lidded eyes.

He doesn’t feel quite as strong when Raidou thrusts his hips back against him, his eyes never leaving Naoki’s own. The look is too sincere, and far too human. The sounds he’s making — low groans, deep in his throat — send shivers up Naoki’s spine, and, for just a moment, he can forget about the future. He wants to feel good, and make Raidou feel good in turn.

The illusion is shattered when Raidou moans his name.

“Naoki.”

He repeats it over and over, like it’ll keep the Demifiend’s humanity anchored to him. But it’s far too late for that, and Naoki pulls out of him before twisting him onto his stomach so he doesn’t have to look into those gray, human eyes.

It’s better from behind like this, and he shudders once that tight heat is around him again. When Raidou moans his name now, it sounds distant; a faraway sound not meant for him.

Naoki smooths his hand up his back as he fucks him, his fingers reaching up into his mouth. Like this, he can’t say his name — can’t forcibly extract that small piece of humanity still left in him — but it’s so warm inside. His tongue laps at his fingers, soft and wet.

In a final act of dominance, he comes inside him, with his fingers still in his mouth, keeping him from moaning his name. But he still hears it, ringing inside his head, and he’s not sure if it’ll ever stop.

The Demifiend — no longer Naoki, or at least he tells himself that — wants to say something before he leaves. Preferably something witty to exert his unshakable power, but instead, it’s Raidou who speaks, his voice hoarse.

“I believe in you.”

Naoki hates that eternal glimmer of hope more than anything, almost feeling like his destiny is to betray the people around him. With so little of humanity left, that should mean something — but it doesn’t. Not anymore.

His thirst for power consumes every part of him.


End file.
